


Disenchanted

by GwainesPrincess



Series: Shuffled [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is adorable when sleepy, M/M, Stiles doesn't understand Derek, discovering feelings, i do not own anything, not set in any particular time-frame in relation to the canon narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwainesPrincess/pseuds/GwainesPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of my 'Shuffled' collection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <i>If people were songs,</i> Stiles thinks to himself,  <i>Derek would be the saddest one he’d ever heard.</i></p>
<p>And he’s determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disenchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd let me know if you want any tags added.

_"You're just a sad song with nothing to say"_

_\- Disenchanted_ by My Chemical Romance

* * *

 

It’s been a few years since Stiles became acquainted with Derek, and he’s spent nearly every waking hour(and some sleeping-hours) trying to figure the guy out. But he’s only been able to come up with metaphors to explain him. Stiles has a vivid imagination and a large vocabulary at his disposal but metaphors are as close as he comes to actually being able to verbally explain one Derek Hale.

If people were songs, Stiles thinks to himself, Derek would be the saddest one he’d ever heard.

And he’s determined to change that. Rewrite his music sheet or whatever, make his song upbeat and happy. He’s not obsessed. Shut up.

After a somewhat tense meeting with the werewolf, along with Scott and the rest of the pack, in which the young human spent most of the time studying Derek when he should have been listening to any news about possible big-bads entering the Beacon Hills county, he’s left thinking about the werewolf much more than he usually would. He finds himself returning to the loft mere hours after leaving with everyone else.

A rather sleepy werewolf opens the loft door a few agonizing minutes after Stiles arrives and knocks. Because he’s polite.

Stiles, however, is confused by the state which he finds Derek in, as if he’d just woken him up, but it’s only like 8pm… unless. He checks his phone. The bring screen informs him that it’s past one in the morning and he must have been thinking about the werewolf for hours. Much longer than he had been aware of.

"What?" the gruffness of his voice startles Stiles out of his reverie. with a start he realises that he'd been staring at the entirety that is Derek Hale. sleep-mussed Derek Hale. It's adorable. And dammit, Stiles is weak. He feels a blush creeping it's way up his neck and looks at his feet to hide it. Unsure whether even in this state Derek would pick up on such a subtle human reaction. 

If he does, he doesn't comment, just glares Stiles into stuttering out, "I can't work you out." It's blunt and only succeeds in embarrassing Stiles further. Derek just steps aside and lets him into the spacious loft apartment. Well, it's better than an abandoned train cab. In the silence that follows his entrance into Derek's home, Stiles feels the need to continue, "I've been thinking a lot, lately. About you. Well, not about you, so much as just. Y'know trying to work you out. Not about anything, inappropriate, because anything else would be, right? Inappropriate. So nothing like that has crossed my mind." Derek just looks amused and it makes Stiles wonder briefly if he heard his lie at the end of that short ramble.

"You came all the way over here, at almost two in the morning, to wake me up and complain that you don't 'get me'." Derek says slowly, a smirk, gracing his lips for the briefest of moments. So brief that if Stiles hadn't been staring at them he would've missed it. 

"Well, when you put it like that, it does sound ridiculous." He huffs with a self-deprecating laugh, running his right hand over the hairs on the back of his head, glancing at his feet nervously. he bites his lip and looks up at Derek, "I should get going, just forget about" he gestures around himself, "all this. I didn't realise how late it was. Sorry. Bye."

He's dragged the heavy door open, with no help from the supernaturally strong man behind him, and is halfway through the door when a hand halts his movements and pulls him back into the loft. Closing the door once again. 

The young human twirls around at the contact, and stumbles bodily into a wall of muscle. Derek's only wearing a tank top and very comfy-looking tracksuit bottoms, which leaves Stiles face-planting his chest with only a very thin piece of material between him and Derek's _very_ nice pecs. Derek immediately lets go of Stiles' arm and allows him to straighten himself.

"What don't you understand, exactly?" comes Derek's abnormally gentle tone.

"Well, I thought I had you nailed. That sounded better in my head. Anyway, I understood you, okay? At least, I thought I did, then you went and starting acting differently and being nicer, but still all stoic and brash. And it confused the hell outta me. I've spent way to much time trying to work out what's changed, why you're suddenly so difficult to read. I had learnt the language of your eyebrows, man!" This gets a disgruntled look in return from the werewolf. Stiles continues. "And so I tried to work out and the only way I can explain you is that you'r a song. Well um, we're all songs but you're sad, and uh- you ave nothing to say. Oh god, this went so much better in my head."

A laugh makes him stop. Derek Hale, AKA Sourwolf is laughing at him. What.

"What?" Stiles demands.

He stops chuckling, "Did you just describe me as a song?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You called me a 'sad song'. I have reason to be sad, but I'm not perpetually sad anymore. I'm trying not to be. I just find it cute that you tried to metaphor me."

"Don't belittle the power of metaphors, dude! Hey, wait, what? Did you just call me cute?" And suddenly, Derek is a whole lot closer than he thought he was. Barely four inches if he were even still paying attention to details. Which he wasn't. Unless that detail was anything about Derek's face, or his eyes. God, his eyes. 

"It's only fair as you called me cute earlier when I opened the door to some teen waking me up at one o'clock in the morning." If said in any other way that sentence might have sounded resentful, angry, however, Derek just sounded fond. Which  - weird.

"I didn't- I thought out loud again, didn't I?" Derek nods, lips still quirked in an amused smile. 

His lips are the last thing Stiles has a chance to pay attention to before Derek presses them softly against his own. It's a very chaste kiss and doesn't last long before Derek is pulling away, his hand leaving its spot on Stiles neck where it came to rest just before he kissed him. He turns around and goes back to bed leaving Stiles shell-shocked in the middle of the loft.

"I'm glad we, cleared this u-up. Good talk." 

He thinks maybe, just maybe, he'll make Derek's song a little happier after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this changed a lot between planning it and writing it. The Characters just started saying things I didn't know they would say and ugh, I'm still new to this 'writing' gig. Let me know what you think, kudos is also very much appreciated :3
> 
> Come say hi on my [blog](http://theyvetakenthefandomstoisengard.tumblr.com/) :) 


End file.
